One Boy, One Girl
by soccergirl1
Summary: H/Hr havent seen each other since R/L wedding. Will they meet again? My first songfic. R/R


What you need to know: This story is set a few years after the trio has graduated Hogwarts. Ron and Lavender are married. They started dating in 5th year and never looked back. Harry and Herm have been in love with each other but refuse to admit it to anyone but themselves. Hermione is currently in her last year of Wizard Medical school. Harry is a professional quidditch player and Witch Weekley's Most Eligible Bachelor. The two haven't seen each other in two years.  
  
Harry was sitting in the living room of his best friends house reading the recent edition of Medical Weekly. Well he wasn't really reading it.more like staring at the photo of the girl who got away. That girl, infact, was Hermione Granger. Harry has loved her since the beginning but never had the courage to tell her. Too afraid of ruining the friendship. It was nearly two years ago, at Ron and Lavender's wedding, since he last saw her. Now she was finishing medical school and about to head up a research and development department at the hospital.  
  
"Earth to Harry!"  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and saw Ron standing in the doorway taking off his jacket. He had just apparated home from working at the Ministry.  
  
"Hey Ron. Didn't hear you apparate." Said Harry closing the magazine and tossing it on the table.  
  
Deep down Ron knew Harry loved Hermione but could never get him to admit to it. He never tried to push the issue cause Harry would just walk off or change the subject. So instead Ron tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"You have plans tonight?" he asked "Just staying here" Harry replied  
  
This puzzled Ron. Harry had been dating the so-called most beautiful witch in the world so he wondered why he wasn't going out with her.  
  
"Your not going out with Jennifer?" "No, we broke up. I found out she only wanted to date me cause of my name and money."  
  
Harry had never once found a girl that wanted to date him for him. They were all stuck up and wanted to date the famous Harry Potter. Of course, he would never love them anyways. His heart already belonged to another.  
  
"Maybe Lavender could find someone nice at work for you to go out with" was Ron's response. "I don't want to go out on a date." Snapped Harry  
  
Lavender had set Harry up everytime he came back from quidditch season and everytime it ended in disaster. Harry swore he would never go out with another blind date again.  
  
The days went by and Harry was packing some things. He finally found a decent apartment to move into until season started up in a few months. Ron and he were closing some boxes when Lavender came home with a huge smile.  
  
"Harry, you have a date tonight." "Oh no Lavender. Never again." Responded Harry Lavender knew that past would haunt her but she had good reason for this one. She wasn't going to stop until he went. "Please Harry. I promise this one will be different." "You always say that." He replied "You have to Harry. I already made your reservations." "WHAT!" Lavender kept persuading and Harry kept saying no way. Finally Ron stepped in. "Harry why don't you go on this one date if Lavender promises to never set you up again?" Lavender and Harry looked at each other. Finally they agreed.  
  
'He finally gave into his friends girlfriend, when she said there's someone you should meet.'  
  
Harry found a nice pair of dark grey pants with a black shirt and did his hair as best as he could. He wasn't too happy about this but he did need a night out. So he went to the Italian restaurant that Lavender had made reservations at and the host sat him immediately. He noticed that the mystery girl wasn't there yet.  
  
'Great. She is late' Harry thought to himself.  
  
'In a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently.'  
  
He kept messing with his glass until something in the door caught his eye. He looked up and saw the brown eyes of the girl he loved.  
  
Hermione Granger was searching through her closet for something to wear. She couldn't believe she gave into Lavender by agreeing to go on a blind date. Realizing she was late, she threw on a simple black dress and apparated to the restaurant. When she walked in the door, her eyes saw the green eyes she always dreamed about.  
  
She walked in, there eyes meet and they both stared. Right there and then everyone else disappeared.  
  
But one boy, one girl Two hearts beating wilding To put it midley it was love at first site He smiled she smiled And they knew right away This was the day they waited for all there lives For a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl.'  
  
Both couldn't believe their eyes. They just stared at each other until both broke out into a smile and walked towards one another. The two long lost friends embraced in a hug trying to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"I cant believe its you. I mean, now I know why Lavender forced me to go out." Said Harry "Same here. I have missed you so much." Replied Hermione "Ive missed you to Herm." Said Harry  
  
He lead her back to the table where they enjoyed their dinner. Throughout dinner, the two caught up on each others lives. When dinner was over, Harry offered to walk Hermione back to her apartment and she kindly accepted. The night was kind of chilly, so Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked on.  
  
Finally, they reached her door and it was time to say goodbye. "I had a great time Harry. We should do this again soon." Said Hermione Harry knew it was now or never. He lived with his secret long enough and didn't want to keep it anymore. "Herm, there is something I need to tell you." She looked at him as if he was about to say he was dying. He continued. "I have had this secret for years now and its eating me inside. But im afraid of what it will do to our friendship." Hermione looked at Harry with confusion. 'What is he talking about?' she thought After a few more minutes of babbling Harry finally came out with it. "Here it goes. I have been in love with you since our first train ride to Hogwarts." Finally, he said it. Now he waited.  
  
Millions of thoughts were racing through Hermione's mind. She had been in love with Harry practically forever. Would she be able to admit her feelings as well?  
  
"Oh Harry." she was cut off. "It ok. You don't have to say anything." Said Harry and he turned to walk down the stairs. "NO! Harry I love you too!" Harry spun around and looked directly at her. "Ive been in love with you since the first time we met. I was just to scared to say anything." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. Harry grinned and ran back to Hermione and took her in his arms. Green eyes met brown and they shared their first kiss as a couple. That's all it took.  
  
  
  
A few months later, Hermione was laying in bed trying to wake up. She heard Harry come out of the bathroom so she rolled over towards him. He walked up to the bed and then kneeled down beside the bed. "Morning sweetheart" he said greeting her with a good morning kiss "Morning to you too" she replied The next statement was a shock for Herm. "Herm, do you love me?" asked Harry "Of course Harry. I love you more than anything." Harry then reached in his pajama pocket and grabbed Herm's left hand. Her eyes widened and her other hand shot to cover her mouth that was hanging open. "Hermione Granger.will you marry me?" Smiling ear to ear she screamed, "YES!"  
  
'In not time at all they were standing there in the front of alittle church Among their friends and family repeating those sacred words.'  
  
Harry and Hermione stood at the front of the church holding hands, not believing all their dreams were coming true. They exchanged their vowels, said their 'I Do's' and placed their rings on each others finger. The preacher pronounce them man and wife and they turned and smiled at each other and then shared their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter.  
  
'Preacher said son kiss your bride and he raised her veil Like the night they met, time just stood still.  
  
For one boy, one girl Two hearts beating wilding To put it mildly it was love at first site He smiled she smiled And they knew right away This was the day they waited for all there lives For a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl.'  
  
It was a year later and Hermione was in the bathroom. She looked down at the test and couldn't believe it had happened. She rushed out the bathroom door and down the hallway of the home she and Harry shared. Harry was watching television when he heard Hermione running and screaming down the hall.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
He jumped up and when she came barreling around the hall door she leapt into his arms and said, "Harry im pregnant!"  
  
He twirled her around and kissed her a million times. He was about to be a daddy.  
  
  
  
The time had come for Hermione to give birth. Harry rushed her to the hospital where they took her to her room for preparation. Harry was by her side the entire time saying soothing words and squeezing her hand. A few hours later.they heard the cries of two babies.  
  
'He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned Congratulations.twins'  
  
The doctor gave the babies to their father, who turned around and smiled at his wife. He handed her the baby girl, while he held his son. "What should we name them?" asked Harry as he sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "I was thinking Ashley Lillian, like your mother." Harry smiled and said, "Perfect. How about this little guy?" Hermione ran her hands through Harry's hair and said, "Harry Andrew like his father." Their eyes met once more and beamed at each other. Holding their newborns, Harry and Hermione leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. This was their dream come true.  
  
'One boy, One girl Two hearts beating wilding To put it midley it was love at first site He smiled she smiled And they knew right away This was the day they waited for all there lives And for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl' 


End file.
